Feeling This Way
by Rikki Taro
Summary: Song fic of Lady and the Tramp 2 "I didn't know that i could feel this way". Based in the Sonic Boom universe, little random moments in which Sonic and Amy have some special feelings for the other. Fluff and nerdy! I'm sorry I'm not better at song fics or even describing them but hope other Boom fans will read and challenge me some more head canons!


**Hey guys! So I found this challenge on tumblr to write a sonamy story to the song from **_**Lady and the Tramp 2**_**. I was instantly inspired after *starry eyes* SONIC BOOM! OMG! Guys, if you are searching for fanfiction of sonamy and haven't heard of Boom, stop and go watch on youtube! Like everyone is going for how Sonic may actually be into Amy like I'm freaking about it! Like I am slap happy to how great this show is becoming. Could it be better? Yes, but I think for a kids show it is definitely appealing to old fans especial people who want to see an intelligent Amy and to see these two dorks crush on each other. I KID YOU NOT! THESE TWO ****CRUSH**** ON EACH OTHER! LIKE AMY'S ADMIRATION IS A SECRET TO ****EVERYONE****. And that's important because this fic is related more so to Boom. Like I'm thinking of them as I write and I included Sticks along with the character traits they have in the show. If you don't want to watch than Idt it would be a big deal just know that these kids are just ****CRUSHING**** on each other and that's what this fic is inspired to be.**

**It also jumps around between different timelines of where these two get the feels so I hope its not confusing**

**SONIC SINGING**

AMY SINGING

**_BOTH_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>I never had this feeling before<br>She gives me shakes and shivers  
>I can't ignore<strong>

"Great view from here huh?" Amy Rose asked, her quills swaying gently from the summer breeze while the sun was beginning to set in the far distance from where they stood behind the temple.

"Yeah…sure is." Sonic shrugged in a bored manner.

"Come on and just look. Enjoy the moment Sonic! You never know when they'll pass you by. Besides its gorgeous!" He glanced back to her with his emerald eyes widening at the look she was giving him. The way the sun was setting behind her admitted a golden glare, as if her pink features were glowing. Yet it was the smile she gave him that blew away the brightness in comparison.

"Yeah…pretty." He mumbled turning away a moment to his rising blush.

**And I see that there's more now  
><span>than just running free<span>  
><strong>

"You ready to head back?" He coughed trying to calm his pounding heart.

"Sure." She nodded in a cheerful voice, stretching her legs for the run back. His shoulders tensed, while a gloved hand raised to scratch his quills.

"We can walk you know." He muttered. The rosy hedgehog paused and raised a brow to the hedgehog.

"You? Walking?" She giggled. "I never thought I would hear that from you."

"Well I mean, I guess it is a pretty sunset and I bet you need to rest a little."

"Yeah." She murmured with a thoughtful smile, walking up to him. "That sounds nice."

As the two began walking back through the jungle, occasionally glancing to each other when the other wasn't looking.

I never felt my heart beat so fast

"Or I could just carry you home." Sonic eagerly suggested no more than two minutes later from growing impatient.

"Uh…" She had no time to stop him before finding herself held to his chest with the wind whipping at her face. A deep blush rose in her cheeks at the feeling of willingly being held in the arms of the guy she was secretly in love with.

_Though I am fully capable of running back._ She couldn't help but thing, though didn't argue the good feeling it was of him holding her.

I'm thinking of him first and of myself last

"I smell them! You can't hide it!" Sonic walked up on the scene of Knuckles standing in the doorway of Amy's house and raised a curious brow before catching a very familiar pleasant scent.

"I'm not saying you can't have one Knuckles, but you could ask a bit more nicely."

"Well why didn't you invite me over?!"

"I originally didn't invite anyone, but you guys all smelled them. I was just going to give them out later. Don't any of you know patience?"

"Amy! I'm insulted you think I only came for the cookies! I just thought to read up on what you've been working on recently!" Tails replied, holding up a book from where he sat.

"And I came to see my best friend!" Sticks nodded cutely.

"Hmmmm, yeah I just came for the cookies for now." Knuckles shrugged though Amy held a slightly annoyed look.

"At least you three have believable lies." Earning a shrug from the three.

"They are best right out of the oven." Tails defended.

"It was the smell! They smelled too good Amy! I need a cookie!" Sticks shouted with a leap from his seat. Sonic peaked his head in and smiled at all of his friends slowly seeming to approach the hedgehog.

"Whoa! Cookies!?" His excitement burst. Amy sighed heavily with a humored smile growing on her face.

"You guys win!" She giggled, walking by everyone for them to take a cookie save the blue hedgehog who was the last she passed.

"I know you're not into sweets much but-"

"Are you kidding?! You're cookies are the best!" He grinned taking one off the plate to stick in his smiling teeth without noticing the small blush in her cheeks from the compliment.

and how happy I want him to be**  
><strong>  
><span><strong>It's amazing someone in my life<strong>

Sonic looked up at the girl who was swinging around her hammer at Tails's new 'target practice bot', ducking under the occasional electric shock it attempted to zap her with. Thinking about how she had grown since his first meeting with her. She stopped a moment to catch his look and smiled with a small wave. He smiled awkwardly before waving back, finding his neck scarf surprisingly itchy. She was distracted for a moment enough for the robot to surprise her with a jolt. Instead of trying to simply push the off button as Tails instructed, her hammer cracked into it. Sonic chuckled at the mangled scraps now, though stopped when a glare of hers looked his was that he shrugged nervously to.

**just might be loving me**

"It wasn't funny." She grumbled while putting her hammer away to instead grabbing her journal. Sonic expected her to walk away when she just turned back to sit along next to him. His small chortles stopping immediately by her close presence, while his eyes adverted elsewhere.

**I didn't know that I could feel this way**

It's so crazy  
>something in my life<span>

"I….uh….found this on a run." Sonic muttered holding up a white flower which petals had thin magenta stripes. Amy's eyes were wide at his turned gaze.

Is better than a dream

"Awwwww, that's so sweet!" She smiled brightly, taking the flower in her hands to bring it to her nose. Her eyes casting up slightly to see the happy and tranquil expression on his face from looking at her. A deep blush crawled up her neck with her heart beat pounding in her ears while looking down to the token he had given her, her admiration for him only growing.

I didn't know that I could feel this way

**She makes me warm and happy inside  
><strong>

He watched her dancing oddly to the music with Sticks in an attempt to introduce her to a fun pass time. Her smile was wide with amusement and her eyes seemed to sparkle to shame the stars beginning to bud in the light. Her friend began to dance away on her own drift of music. Leaving the pink hedgehog free of a dance partner and just dancing to the beat. His eyelids seemed to lower at the sight followed by a heavy sigh that escaped his lips at the sight of her agile body dancing fluidly.

He smiles and I get dizzy and starry-eyed

Amy giggled to the fun she was reminded of when she saw the blue blur behind her an idea popped in her mind. Smiling she skipped over to him, pulling at his arm.

"Come dance with me!"

"What?! No-psh, I don't dance!" She didn't buy the answer and just pulled him along.

"That doesn't matter! Go on instinct!" She giggled. His eyes narrowed and a smirk grew across his face at the challenge when he took her hand in his to spin her out away from him. Her smile was gone and replaced by a surprised expression before she was abruptly pulled back and lowered into a dip to gaze up at his face. The moonlight and nearby candlelight illuminating his face while a dashing smile looked down at her.

All these feelings I have  
><span>have me asking<span>

**Can this be love?**

Amy retreated back to her room, calming her pounding heart of how her crush only seemed to grow. A hand placed over her chest before walking over to the window to look up at the stars.

Can this be love?

_**It's crazy  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>I can hardly speak<strong>_

Whenever he_**  
><strong>_  
><strong><span>Whenever she<span>  
><strong>  
><strong><em>says "hi"<em>**

His heart skipped a beat when she entered the room, smiling after a fresh night sleep while she smiled back before sitting alongside him.

_I didn't know that I could feel**  
><strong>__No….there was no way this was happening. _She thought, her heart going faster than he usual ran. He was on her porch and was suddenly seeming to lean in closer to her.

**I never dreamed that I could feel  
><strong>He didn't know when he got there, but Sonic was purely going on instinct when his hand was suddenly brushing through her quills, stopping at her neck to hold her there. She was usually serious when it came to work, but at this moment she seemed like the girly girl he knew was underneath the hammer wielder, with her jade eyes ever the more enchanting.

He was closer, his breath gently against her lips and only slightly hovering over.

_**Didn't know that I could feel**_  
><em><strong>this way.<strong>_

Sonic's lips landed against hers softly. Amy's eyes never felt so wide before and blinked repeatedly to make sure she wasn't dreaming before giving into her hidden secret to hesitantly wrap her hands around his tall neck to give into what they both have held secret.

**Okay! So sorry if it was horrible, I don't do song fics often but I just saw this one. I'm so excited for this weekend's episode and cannot wait to see SONIC ****JEALOUS**** ABOUT AMY! You heard that right, not the other way around. Just, between LOK and this, I'm so hyped. So if you enjoyed please write me a review and if you want to see some more fics like these give me a challenge! Song fic or a head canon, I'm down with it!**


End file.
